Absinto
by bluenakes
Summary: Draco Malfoy é o galã do pedaço. Sempre fora. Mas agora era hora do galã descansar, aos 31 anos de idade, ele vai ao enterro do eterno inimigo Harry Potter, tudo apenas por causa de uma certa Ruiva Weasley...


**N/A: Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Absinto**

Por Hannah Lessa . ** Bluenakes**

**

* * *

**

**O Líquido dos Deuses, Absinto**

Ele não era meu melhor amigo, mesmo já tendo 31 anos de idade, e algumas horas que ele morreu em uma maca no hospital St. Mungus.

Acho que sempre vi ele como meu eterno rival. Não deixando ele se aproximar mais de mim. Mas admito que mesmo sendo um solteiro cobiçado, rico e alcoólatra degenerado, eu não era melhor que ele, nem pior, somente uma pessoa que aproveitou mais a vida.

O funeral era cheio de gente, amigos, família, Weasleys, digo MUITOS Weasleys, filhos, e muitos fãs dele. Mas ainda me pergunto o por que de eu, Draco Malfoy, o ultimo Malfoy, estar no funeral de Harry Potter. Não, eu definitivamente não sabia a resposta dessa pergunta.

- Harry Potter morto por _Tuberculose_... – fiz o comentário infeliz após todos irem embora... Quer dizer, todos menos eu e a ruiva. – Quem diria, hein?

- Um _Malfoy_ no enterro de Harry Potter... – ela comentou ainda de cabeça baixa. Olhando para o caixão com os restos mortais do marido. – Quem diria?

Fiquei em silencio, ao lado da Ruiva Viúva. Olhando para o chão. Segurando um guarda-chuva acima dos dois. O silencio dos mortos pairava para todo o canto no cemitério de Godric's Hollow e era singelamente quebrado pelo barulho da chuva fina que caia na grama.

- O que vai fazer agora, Ruiva? – perguntei sério, fitando-a sériamente. A curiosidade tomava conta do meu corpo.

Ela ficou sem silêncio. Provavelmente pensando sobre as possibilidades de seguir a vida. Enquanto ela pensava na morte da beserra, ou melhor, Harry Potter, retirei do casaco grosso a garrafa do líquido dos deuses. Ótimo para esquecer, para namoradas que você nem lembra o nome, ou se quiser fazer loucuras sem pensar duas vezes se vai se arrepender. Abri a tampa com os dentes e bebi um gole. Estendi para ela.

- Está precisando mais do que eu, no momento. – A ruiva olhou pra mim como se eu fosse alguém de outro mundo. Não, eu só estava _sóbrio_... Mais ou menos...

Após algum tempo, ela pegou a garrafa da minha mão e virou-a contra os lábios. Observei cada detalhe de seu rosto, em todo o momento em que ela tomava o Absinto à goles grandes e furiosos. Ela era, definitivamente a viúva mais alegre que eu já vira, ou talvez a mais idiota...

Virginia Weasley não chorara no enterro. Não tinha olheiras. Não parecia apavorada pela perda do marido. Nem ao menos preocupada com os filhos tão novos. Muito menos com o futuro tão sombrio que lhe aguardava.

Após ela ponderar durante tanto tempo a minha simples pergunta. A Ruiva virou-se para mim, com a expressão de raiva e desprezo em seu semblante.

- _E o que isso lhe interessa, Malfoy_? – Ah, o doce som das palavras mesmas palavras rudes de todos os anos... Essas palavras eram muito conhecidas por mim mesmo.

- Você não podia ser mais original, não, todos esses anos longe de _Hogwarts_ e você ainda usa a mesma frase quando eu lhe faço uma pergunta séria, ruiva! – falei com o tom falso de indignação. Virei-me de frente para ela, assim como ela para mim. Nossos rostos estavam próximos e vermelhos, o dela de raiva assim como o meu.

Por quê? Eu nem havia começado a insultar ela e os milhões de parentes!

- Não, Malfoy, eu não poderia ser mais original. – ela começou e o tom de voz calmo ficou mais fino. – Afinal, o que você quer aqui? Harry nem era seu amigo! Pelas barbas de _Merlin_! Você não vê que ninguém te aguenta? Saia daqui e me deixe em paz.

Baixei a cabeça, fitando os sapatos negros dela. Ela queria saber o que eu estava fazendo ali. O.k., eu diria para ela o que eu estava fazendo ali, depois ela que não se arrependesse! Melhor, eu não diria nada, eu mostraria! Eu realmente estava com medo, mas o que eu podia dizer? Que eu era louco por ela desde que a encontrei na livraria no beco diagonal com _o eleito_? Como dizem os filhos dela, _ou vai ou racha_!

- Tudo bem, - eu comecei, sim, eu era um idiota! Olhei para cima e depois para dentro dos olhos _cor-de-mel_ dela, sério e compenetrado demais no que ia falar. – Eu vim por você.

- O-o-o... O q-que? Espera ai, Malf... – interrompi ela.

- Eu ainda não acabei! - respondi grosseiramente. Será que aquela ruiva não tinha tido educação em casa? Não se interrompe os outros.

- Eu... Eu vim aqui hoje, no enterro do seu ex-marido, já que está morto, né? – pausei um pouco, estava nervoso demais. – Para dizer a você que desde os meus doze anos de idade eu sou apaixonado pela ruiva mais cabeça-oca, idiota e sem sentido que eu já conheci em toda minha vida... E acredite... Eu conheci _muuuuuitas _ruivas na minha vida, o.k.?

Eu parei. Eu tinha conseguido! Finalmente eu tinha conseguido!!

Ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma _veela_ ou algo do tipo... Não posso negar que eu tenho um charme, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma _veela_... Nem uma _sereia_, nem nada que encante as pessoas... Nem _gay purpurinado_!!

- Hey, Weasley, ta se sentindo bem? – perguntei. Eu sinceramente não tenho ideia do que ela estava pensando naquela hora. As feições mudavam muito rápido e muito devagar... _Era minimamente estranho_.

- Sabe, em toda minha vida, que não foi muita, _ok_? Eu jamais podia imaginar isso. – ela falou. – Você ta tentando me fazer rir, _né_? – ela começou a rir incansavelmente em minha frente.,. Apoiando uma das mãos em meu ombro esquerdo. – Eu não conhecia esse seu _lado_ Malfoy!

Após as risadas da ruiva, ela me entrega a garrafa de Absinto que eu havia lhe dado, e sai caminhando em direção as outras pessoas em baixo de seu guarda-chuva.

_Haverão__ outras oportunidades_, eu pensei, tinha de ser otimista a respeito da minha vida amorosa,_ certo?_ Olhei para a lápide em minha frente. Ergui a garrafa de _Absinto _para cima e tomei bons goles da mesma.

_Um brinde a quem__ aguentou essa ruiva idiota, O Santo Potter._


End file.
